


Time

by kareofbears



Category: Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (mostly), Fluff, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kareofbears/pseuds/kareofbears
Summary: Amidst the chaos, Tony hears a familiar sound that gives him goosebumps. A softfsstthat can be easily missed if someone wasn’t trained to hear it.The rug gets pulled from underneath his entire world.----Or, Tony and Peter reunite on the battlefield





	Time

He’s distracted.

A terrible time, really. Smack in the middle of a literal battlefield, fighting for the fate of the universe, and adrenaline flooding through his veins. The least he could do was give this his full attention.

But he couldn’t. He couldn’t because he hasn’t seen Peter yet. 

When Doctor Strange had opened the portals, every thought in his brain stopped. Somewhere in there was Peter Parker, the kid who’d taken his heart by storm without his permission, the kid who faded in his arms five years ago. The kid he failed to save. 

When everyone rushed forward, battle cries filling the dusty air, he didn’t have time to look at each person to find Peter. He delivered blast after blast at Thanos’ army and more kept coming. He didn’t have a choice but to keep fighting, to push through the masses of monsters. But just because he didn’t have the time to look for him, it doesn’t mean that he didn’t want to. 

So, he’s distracted. 

So incredibly distracted that he didn’t see the giant alien smashing its fist into Tony’s side until it was too late. 

The force of the hit causes Tony to smash into a boulder. Pebbles and dust fly through the air, creating a small cloud. His vision turns blurry for a second, disorienting him. The massive fist starts hurling towards him again and he raises his arm, gritting his teeth as he braces himself for the impact.

Amidst the chaos, Tony hears a familiar sound that gives him goosebumps. A soft _fsst_ that can be easily missed if someone wasn’t trained to hear it.

Suddenly the monster jerks back, its weight making it fall towards the ground. Before it can even attempt to stand up again, Ant-Man (false advertisement, that man is not an ant at the moment) crushes it with his foot. Tony could hear its bones crunch as the weight suffocates the alien. 

“Holy cow!” 

His heart stops. 

Small, strong hands pull him up from the ground. 

Tony slowly looks up.

The rug gets pulled from underneath his entire world.

Because the kid he failed is right in front of him, and it’s like he’s seeing the entire universe unravel. He vaguely registers that he isn’t breathing anymore. He also registers that he can’t seem to care.

The seemingly permanent heaviness that made a home in his heart seems to intensify but it takes a different shape now. A whirlpool of emotions overcomes Tony. Wave after wave of relief, happiness, and love take over him. Five years he spent grieving for this boy, this wide-eyed boy that followed him into space without considering the consequences. Five years that are now washing away because that grief doesn’t matter anymore.

The only thing that matters right now is that Peter Parker is in front of him, animatedly explaining what happened to him. Although Tony’s hanging onto the kid’s every word, he finds that he isn’t listening to what he’s saying. He’s too distracted by seeing him move, seeing him wave his arms around trying to mimic Strange’s magic in a way that’s too endearing to fit into a battlefield. He’s reminded once again that he’s too young, he’s just a kid. 

Tony’s kid. 

Tony slowly raises his arms, and without even realizing it, closes the gap between him and Peter to envelop him in a bone-crushing hug. Closing his eyes, he feels Peter stiffen in confusion, before hugging Tony back just as fiercely. 

“Oh,” Peter laughs shakily. “This is nice.”

Tony is nearly overwhelmed with the urge to kiss his cheek, a habit he picked up whenever he’s taking care of Morgan. He stops himself, remembering the battle unfolding around them. He can do it later, when the battle's done.

He has to focus now, because Peter’s back. He has to fight for him, Morgan, Pepper, everyone. The drive to win has never been this strong and intense in his life, but he doesn’t have a choice. 

He needs to win this because he needs to be with them.

Pulling away from Peter, he’s thankful that after all of this, he’ll finally have the time.

**Author's Note:**

> so most of us watched the video on rdj's account where tony kisses peter's cheek right? the take that didnt make the final cut? if not, its on rdj's instgram plz watch it and thank you for reading! drop a kudos if you liked it, and if you have any feedback whatsoever, please tell me in the comments! thanks for reading :)


End file.
